Reading The Greek Gods
by EstelleArcher
Summary: It was an ordinary day at camp halfblood, thats until the olympians flash down with a book assigned by the fates. Reading Percy Jackson and The Greek Gods.
1. chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at camp half-blood, campers were doing the usual camp activities, Pegasus riding, making crafts archery...you know the usual but then the most weirdest thing happened. Right in the centre of the arena a golden light erupted and started to expand, screams were heard from the campers and nearly all of them drew out a weapon. They were trained for this. What they didn't expect was the olympians standing with a scowl on their faces.

Athena stepped forward. "Greetings Romans and Greeks, the fates have sent us this book to read with all of you"

Chattering erupted in the stand "Don't take this personally" Percy started off "But we don't care about a book"

Zeus glared at him "You dare defy the fates?"

Percy was about to answer but Annabeth threw him a glare "No whats the book called?"

"It doesn't have a name" Athena smiled at her daughter.

"Now everyone get comfy" Hestia smiled brightly "It's going to be a long day."

Athena cleared her throat **"INTRODUCTION**

 **I HOPE I'M GETTING EXTRA CREDIT FOR THIS."**

A bunch of "Huh's?" went around the arena while realisation his Percy.

 **A publisher in New York asked me to write down what I know about the Greek gods, and I was like, "Can we do this anonymously? Because I don't need the Olympians mad at me again."**

"Okay" Apollo laughed "Who pissed us off"

"Yeah! What did this person do?" Hermes snickered.

 **But if it helps you to know your Greek gods, and survive an encounter with them if they ever show up in your face, then I guess writing all this down will be my good deed for the week.**

 **If you don't know me, my name is Percy Jackson.**

"Perce you better not say anything offensive" Annabeth hissed

"I dont know I'm recovering from amnesia" Percy stuttered.

"Yeah blame it on the amnesia" Poseidon laughed at his son while Percy blushed.

 **I'm a modern-day demigod—a half-god, half-mortal son of Poseidon**

"A proud son of Poseidon that is"

 **—but I'm not going to say much about myself. My story has already been written down in some books that are total fiction (wink, wink) and I am just a character from the story (cough—yeah, right—cough).**

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"You have a book about you?"

"Thats so cool man"

"Am i mentioned?"

"WE MIGHT READ THEM AFTER-WOODS" Athena yelled "Let me finish this chapter"

 **Just go easy on me while I'm telling you about the gods, all right? There's like forty bajillion**

"That's not a word Percy" Nico snickered.

"ThAtS NoT A wOrD PeRcY" Percy mimicked making Nico glare at him.

 **different versions of the myths, so don't be all Well, I heard it a different way, so you're WRONG!**

 **I'm going to tell you the versions that make the most sense to me. I promise I didn't make any of this up. I got all these stories straight from the Ancient Greek and Roman dudes who wrote them down in the first place. Believe me, I couldn't make up stuff this weird.**

 **So here we go. First I'll tell you how the world got made. Then I'll run down a list of gods and give you my two cents about each of them. I just hope I don't make them so mad they incinerate me before I—**

 **AGGHHHHHHHHH!**

"AHHHHH" Everyone yelled

"Relax" Percy laughed "I'm here"

 **Just kidding. Still here.**

"Gods Percy" Piper laughed.

"This is why we're friends" Leo fist bumped Percy.

 **Anyway, I'll start with the Greek story of creation, which by the way, is seriously messed up. Wear your safety glasses and your raincoat. There will be blood.**

Everyone just glanced in Percy.

 **THE BEGINNING**

 **AND STUFF**

"Nice title kelp-brain" Thalia snickered.

 **IN THE BEGINNING**

 **, I wasn't there. I don't think the Ancient Greeks were, either. Nobody had a pen and paper to take notes, so I can't vouch for what follows, but I can tell you it's what the Greeks thought happened.**

 **At first, there was pretty much nothing. A lot of nothing.**

"Like alot of nothing" Jason agreed.

 **The first god, if you can call it that, was Chaos—a gloomy, soupy mist with all the matter in the cosmos just drifting around. Here's a fact for you: Chaos literally means the Gap, and we're not talking about the clothing store.**

"There's a clothing store called the gap?" Clarisse asked making aphrodite gasp dramatically.

"I have to educate you" she muttered crazily.

 **Eventually Chaos got less chaotic. Maybe it got bored with being all gloomy and misty. Some of its matter collected and solidified into the earth, which unfortunately developed a living personality. She called herself Gaea, the Earth Mother.**

"I hate her"

"She can rot in tatutras"

 **Now Gaea was the actual earth—the rocks, the hills, the valleys, the whole enchilada.**

"I like enchildas but she makes it yucky" Grover gagged.

 **But she could also take on humanlike form. She liked to walk across the earth—which was basically walking across herself—in the shape of a matronly woman with a flowing green dress, curly black hair, and a serene smile on her face. The smile hid a nasty disposition. You'll see that soon enough.**

Already have"

Scary peice of minotaur dung"

 **After a long time alone, Gaea looked up into the misty nothing above the earth and said to herself: "You know what would be good? A sky. I could really go for a sky. And it would be nice if he was also a handsome man I could fall in love with, because I'm kind of lonely down here with just these rocks."**

"She totally said that" Annabeth had sarcasm dripping down her voice.

"I know right!" Percy agreed

 **Either Chaos heard her and cooperated, or Gaea simply willed it to happen. Above the earth, the sky formed—a protective dome that was blue in the daytime and black at night. The sky named himself Ouranos—and, yeah, that's another spelling for Uranus. There's pretty much no way you can pronounce that name without people snickering. It just sounds wrong.**

"So true"

 **Why he didn't choose a better name for himself—like Deathbringer or José—**

Im sorry for your future children" Chris said seriously.

 **I don't know, but it might explain why Ouranos was so cranky all the time.**

"Yea i wouldve been cranky all the time aswell" Leo agreed .

 **Like Gaea, Ouranos could take human shape and visit the earth—which was good, because the sky is way up there and long-distance relationships never work out.**

"At least Percy knows that" Piper nudged annabeth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Turns out Percy's a genius after all." Percy just stuck his tounge out.

 **In physical form, he looked like a tall, buff guy with longish dark hair. He wore only a loincloth, and his skin changed color—sometimes blue with cloudy patterns across his muscles, sometimes dark with glimmering stars. Hey, Gaea dreamed him up to look like that. Don't blame me. Sometimes you'll see pictures of him holding a zodiac wheel, representing all the constellations that pass through the sky over and over for eternity.**

A bunch of sarcastic _yeahs_ went around the area.

 **Anyway, Ouranos and Gaea got married.**

"They suit"Aphrodite nodded.

 **Happily ever after?**

"Nooo"

 **Not exactly.**

 **Part of the problem was that Chaos got a little creation-happy. It thought to its misty, gloomy self: Hey, Earth and Sky. That was fun! I wonder what else I can make.**

"Thats so me if i find out i can create stuff lol" Leo said.

"Did you just say lol?" jake mason said from besides him.

Jason just rolled his eyes "Forget about him. The roman camp is coming tonight"

The gods nodded there heads.

 **Soon it created all sorts of other problems—and by that I mean gods. Water collected out of the mist of Chaos, pooled in the deepest parts of the earth, and formed the first seas, which naturally developed a consciousness—the god Pontus.**

"We kinda got along at first" Poseidon said.

"Kinda?" Percy looked at his dad and poseidon just waved him off.

 **Then Chaos really went nuts and thought: I know! How about a dome like the sky, but at the bottom of the earth! That would be awesome!**

 **So another dome came into being beneath the earth, but it was dark and murky and generally not very nice, since it was always hidden from the light of the sky. This was Tartarus**

Annabeth, Percy and Nico just winced.

 **, the Pit of Evil; and as you can guess from the name, when he developed a godly personality, he didn't win any popularity contests.**

 **The problem was, both Pontus and Tartarus liked Gaea, which put some pressure on her relationship with Ouranos.**

"She was really popular back then huh"

"Guys used to chase her around?"

"Shes sooo lucky!"

That was the Aphrodite cabin.

 **A bunch of other primordial gods popped up, but if I tried to name them all we'd be here for weeks. Chaos and Tartarus had a kid together (don't ask how; I don't know)**

That shut up alot of questions about to be fired.

 **called Nyx, who was the embodiment of night. Then Nyx, somehow all by herself, had a daughter named Hemera, who was Day. Those two never got along because they were as different as…well, you know.**

 **According to some stories, Chaos also created Eros, the god of procreation…in other words, mommy gods and daddy gods having lots of little baby gods.**

"A way of putting it"Hades snickered.

His making this PG" Poseidon laughed.

 **Other stories claim Eros was the son of Aphrodite. We'll get to her later. I don't know which version is true, but I do know Gaea and Ouranos started having kids—with very mixed results.**

 **First, they had a batch of twelve—six girls and six boys called the Titans. These kids looked human, but they were much taller and more powerful.**

"Yep thats also a fact"

 **You'd figure twelve kids would be enough for anybody, right? I mean, with a family that big, you've basically got your own reality TV show.**

"What would that TV show be called?" Hermes asked out of the blue.

"Earths 12?" Apollo said more like a question.

"TEC short for The Earths Children" Leo smugly stated. Hestaphestus high fived him.

 **Plus, once the Titans were born, things started to go sour with Ouranos and Gaea's marriage. Ouranos spent a lot more time hanging out in the sky.**

"Bad husband" Hera scowled.

 **He didn't visit.**

"Thats pretty bad"

 **He didn't help with the kids.**

"His a-" Hera was cut off by Athena.

"We get it let me finsih the chapter"

 **Gaea got resentful. The two of them started fighting. As the kids grew older, Ouranos would yell at them and basically act like a horrible dad.**

"Probably started drinking" Dinosyious muttered.

 **A few times, Gaea and Ouranos tried to patch things up. Gaea decided maybe if they had another set of kids, it would bring them closer….**

"Nah not going to work"

 **I know, right? Bad idea.**

"Really bad." Piper agreed.

 **She gave birth to triplets. The problem: these new kids defined the word UGLY.**

"Your soo mean percy" Thalia hit percy upside the head.

 **They were as big and strong as Titans, except hulking and brutish and in desperate need of a body wax. Worst of all, each kid had a single eye in the middle of his forehead.**

"Cyclopes" Was the only thing that left the campers lips.

 **Talk about a face only a mother could love. Well, Gaea loved these guys. She named them the Elder Cyclopes, and eventually they would spawn a whole race of other, lesser Cyclopes. But that was much later.**

 **When Ouranos saw the Cyclops triplets, he freaked. "These cannot be my kids! They don't even look like me!"**

"Oh" Travis started

"My" Connor continued.

"Gods" They finished together.

 **"They are your children, you deadbeat!" Gaea screamed back. "Don't you dare leave me to raise them on my own!"**

 **"Don't worry, I won't," Ouranos growled.**

 **He stormed off and came back with thick chains made from the night sky's pure darkness. He bound up the Cyclopes and tossed them into Tartarus, which was the only part of creation where Ouranos wouldn't have to look at them.**

 **Harsh, right?**

 **Gaea screamed and wailed, but Ouranos refused to release the Cyclopes. No one else dared to oppose his orders, because by this time he was getting a reputation as a pretty scary dude.**

"He was" Zues nodded.

"Mother Rhea told us about him" Hades said.

 **"I am king of the universe!" he bellowed. "How could I not be? I am literally above everything else."**

 **"I hate you!" Gaea wailed.**

 **"Bah! You will do as I say. I am the first and best of the primordial gods."**

 **"I was born before you!" Gaea protested. "You wouldn't even be here if I didn't—"**

 **"Don't test me," he snarled. "I've got plenty more chains of darkness."**

 **As you can guess, Gaea threw a total earthquake fit, but she didn't see what else she could do. Her first kids, the Titans, were almost adults now. They felt bad for Mom.**

"Atleast they cared" Annabeth said.

"Yes" Percy sarcastically agreed "They care for evil.

 **They didn't like their dad much either—Gaea was always bad-mouthing him, with good reason—but the Titans were scared of Ouranos and felt helpless to stop him.**

 **I have to** **keep it together for the kids, Gaea thought. Maybe I should give it one more try with Ouranos.**

"Ha she though" Leo laughed.

 **She arranged a nice romantic evening—candles, roses, soft music. They must have rekindled some of the old magic. A few months later, Gaea gave birth to one more set of triplets.**

"Its good that you know ypur ancient history perce" Nico laughed.

 **As if she needed more proof that her marriage to Ouranos was dead….**

"Thats one way of putting it" Poseidon joked.

"Oh yeah and BTW, i sense a divorce coming" Apollo said to poseidon making him snicker.

 **The new kids were even more monstrous than the Cyclopes. Each one had a hundred arms all around his chest like sea urchin spines, and fifty teeny, tiny heads clustered on his shoulders. It didn't matter to Gaea. She loved their little faces—all hundred and fifty of them.**

Everyone started to laugh.

 **She called the triplets the Hundred-Handed Ones. She'd barely had time to give them names, though, when Ouranos marched over, took one look at them, and snatched them from Gaea's arms. Without a word, he wrapped them in chains and tossed them into Tartarus like bags of recycling.**

"Recycling is good" Demeter shouted.

 **Clearly, the sky dude had issues.**

Lots of issues.

 **Well, that was pretty much it for Gaea. She wailed and moaned and caused so many earthquakes that her Titan kids came running to see what was wrong.**

 **"Your father is a complete _!"**

 **I don't know what she called him, but I have a feeling that's when the first cuss words were invented.**

"Percy you need help man" Leo clapped him on the shoulder.

 **She explained what had happened. Then she raised her arms and caused the ground to rumble beneath her. She summoned the hardest substance she could find from her earthy domain, shaped it with her anger, and created the first weapon ever made—a curved iron blade about three feet long. She fixed it to a wooden handle made from a nearby tree branch, then showed her invention to the Titans.**

 **"Behold, my children!" she said. "The instrument of my revenge. I will call it a scythe!"**

"I hate that weapon" Percy grumbled.

 **The Titans muttered among themselves: What is that for? Why is it curved? How do you spell scythe?**

"I thought you were the goddess of wisdom" Apollo joked. Making both athena amd Artemis glare.

 **"One of you needs to step up!" Gaea cried. "Ouranos isn't worthy to be the king of the cosmos. One of you will kill him and take his place."**

"Just kill you're dad" Leo muttered

"That's so normal" Jason continued.

 **The Titans looked pretty uncomfortable.**

"I would be too" Percy nodded his head in understanding.

 **"So…explain this whole killing thing," said Oceanus. He was the oldest Titan boy, but he mostly hung out in the far reaches of the sea with the primordial water god, whom he called Uncle Pontus. "What does it mean, to kill?"**

"Like destroy him"

 **"She wants us to exterminate our dad," Themis guessed. She was one of the smartest girls, and she immediately got the concept of punishing someone for a crime. "Like, make him not exist anymore."**

 **"Is that even possible?" asked her sister Rhea. "I thought we were all immortal."**

"An immortal can fade" Zeus said in a singing matter.

 **Gaea snarled in frustration. "Don't be cowards! It's very simple. You take this sharp pointy blade and you cut your dad into small pieces so he can't bother us again. Whichever of you does this will be the ruler of the universe! Also, I will make you those cookies you used to like, with the sprinkles."**

"Okay!" Apollo, Hermes, leo and Percy yelled.

"They better be blue though"

 **Now, in modern times, we have a word for this sort of behavior. We call it psycho.**

"Crazy people are my fave" Dinosyious hummed.

Everyone sitting near him just moved away.

 **Back then, the rules of behavior were a lot looser. Maybe you'll feel better about your own relatives, knowing that the first family in creation was also the first dysfunctional family.**

 **The Titans started mumbling and pointing to each other like, "Hey, you'd be good at killing Dad."**

"He would."

 **"Uh, no, I think you should do it."**

I agree"

 **"I'd love to kill Dad, honestly, but I've got this thing I have to do, so—"**

He cant do it"

 **"I'll do it!" said a voice from the back.**

"Yeah he will"

 **The youngest of the twelve shouldered his way forward. Kronos was smaller than his brothers and sisters. He wasn't the smartest or the strongest or the fastest. But he was the most power-hungry.**

"You're so straight foward" Annabeth face palmed.

 **I suppose when you're the youngest of twelve kids, you're always looking for ways to stand out and get noticed. The youngest Titan loved the idea of taking over the world, especially if it meant being the boss of all his siblings.**

A few nodded.

 **The offer of cookies with sprinkles didn't hurt, either.**

"That's totally the reason why" Jason snorted.

 **Kronos stood about nine feet tall, which was runty for a Titan. He didn't look as dangerous as some of his brothers, but the kid was crafty. He'd already gotten the nickname "the Crooked One" among his siblings, because he would fight dirty in their wrestling matches and was never where you expected him to be.**

 **He had his mother's smile and dark curly hair. He had his father's cruelty. When he looked at you, you could never tell if he was about to punch you or tell you a joke.**

"Thats how we think about Clarrise" Connor mock gasped.

 **His beard-**

"Whats going on here?"

Oh the joy, the romans have arrived.


	2. Chapter two

Everyone's head just turned to the romans who were standing there with a look of confusion. Reyna and Frank were standing

at the front of the half-bloods seeing as they were both praetors.

"Well?" Reyna questioned.

Hazel squealed and hugged the rest of the seven even though its been two weeks since they last seen each other.

After Hazel let go of Annabeth, Annabeth answered since the gods didnt look bothered. "Were reading about the greek gods which Percy wrote. The dates ordered us to read it."

"They're all teasing me" Percy groaned. " Its so mean"

"Oh shut up sea spawn" Athena Snapped. "Lets continue"

 **was kind of unnerving, too. He was young for a beard, but he'd already started growing his whiskers into a single spike that jutted from his chin like the beak of a raven.** "I dont judge them for teasing you percy" reyna snickered.

"You have quite the imagination" Frank snorted making Hazel nudge him.

 **When Kronos saw the scythe, his eyes gleamed. He wanted that iron blade. Alone among his siblings, he understood how much damage it could cause.**

"Wheres that raincoar when you need it?" Travis and Leo chorused then high fiving.

 **And as for killing his dad—why not? Ouranos barely noticed him. Neither did Gaea, for that matter. His parents probably didn't even know his name.**

"Probably was called _Kade_ or _Kristen"_ Poseidon joked.

"That sounds about about right"

 **Kronos hated being ignored. He was tired of being the smallest and wearing all those stupid Titan hand-me-downs.**

"O-kay" Piper gave Percy a look.

 **"I'll do it," he repeated. "I'll chop up Dad."**

Yeah that's no problem." Apollo joked.

"JUST SHUT UP APOLLO" Artemis yelled.

"My _Apollo_ gies little sis"

"Ugh"

 **"My favorite son!" Gaea cried. "You are awesome! I knew I could count on you, uh…which one are you again?"**

 **"Kronos." He managed to keep his smile. Hey, for a scythe, cookies, and a chance to commit murder,**

Everyone snorted.

 **Kronos could hide his true feelings. "I will be honored to kill for you, Mother. But we'll have to do it my way. First, I want you to trick Ouranos into visiting you. Tell him you're sorry. Tell him it's all your fault and you're going to cook him a fancy dinner to apologize. Just get him here tonight and act like you still love him."**

"Its a good idea though" Reyna complimented.

 **"Ugh!" Gaea gagged. "Are you crazy?"**

"Very"

 **"Just pretend," Kronos insisted. "Once he's in human form and sitting next to you, I'll jump out and attack him. But I'll need some help."**

 **He turned to his siblings, who were all suddenly very interested in their own feet.**

"So me"

 **"Look, guys," said Kronos, "if this goes bad, Ouranos is going to take revenge on all of us. We can't have any mistakes. I'll need four of you to hold him down and make sure he doesn't escape back into the sky before I finish killing him."**

"Helping is uh i was thinking about sharing is caring" Hazel stuttered blushing slightly.

 **The others were silent. They were probably trying to picture their shrimpy little brother Kronos taking on their huge violent dad, and they weren't liking the odds.**

 **"Oh, come on!" Kronos chided. "I'll do the actual slicing and dicing. Four of you just need to hold him. When I'm king, I'll reward those four! I'll give them each a corner of the earth to rule—north, south, east, and west. One-time offer. Who's with me?"**

 **The girls were too wise to get involved in murder. They made their excuses and quickly left. The oldest son, Oceanus, chewed his thumb nervously. "I have to get back to the sea, for some, uh, aquatic stuff. Sorry…**

"Me saying an excuse" Poseidon laughed.

"Im glad you know your horrible at lying" Hades laughed with him.

 **That left only four of Kronos's brothers—Koios, Iapetus, Krios, and Hyperion.** **Kronos smiled at them. He took the scythe from Gaea's hands and tested its point, drawing a drop of golden blood from his own finger.**

 **"So, four volunteers! Nice!"** **Iapetus cleared his throat. "Uh, actually—"**

"Bob's a great friend" Percy smiled.

 **Hyperion jabbed Iapetus with his elbow. "We're in, Kronos!" he promised. "You can count on us!"**

 **"Excellent," Kronos said, which was the first time an evil genius ever said excellent. He told them the plan.** **That night, amazingly, Ouranos showed up.**

"If I was him i wouldve dumped her" Apollo shook his head.

 **He wandered into the valley where he usually met Gaea and frowned when he saw the sumptuous dinner laid out on the table.**

 **"I got your note. Are you serious about making up?"**

 **"Absolutely!" Gaea was dressed in her best green sleeveless dress. Her curly hair was braided with jewels (which were easy for her to get, being the earth), and she smelled of roses and jasmine. She reclined on a sofa in the soft light of the candles and beckoned her husband to come closer.**

"You better keep this PG Perce" Annabeth joked.

"I did!"

 **Ouranos felt underdressed in his loincloth. He hadn't brushed his hair or anything. His nighttime skin was dark and covered with stars, but that probably didn't count as "black tie" for a fancy dinner.**

 **He was starting to think he should've at least brushed his teeth.** **Was he suspicious? I don't know. Remember, nobody in the history of the cosmos had been lured into an ambush and chopped to pieces before. He was going to be the first. Lucky guy.**

"Sooo lucky" Some son of Hermes muttered.

 **Also, he got lonely hanging out in the sky so much. His only company was the stars, the air god Aither (who was, in fact, a total airhead), and Nyx and Hemera, mother and daughter, who argued with each other every dawn and dusk.**

 **"So…" Ouranos's palms felt sweaty. He'd forgotten how beautiful Gaea could be when she wasn't all yelling up in his face. "You're not angry anymore?"**

 **"Not at all!" Gaea assured him.**

"Toats"

 **"And…you're okay with me wrapping our kids in chains and throwing them into the abyss?"**

 **Gaea gritted her teeth and forced a smile. "I am okay with it."**

 **"Good," he grunted. "Because those little guys were UGLY."**

 **Gaea patted the couch. "Come sit with me, my husband.**

 **Ouranos grinned and lumbered over.** **As soon as he settled in, Kronos whispered from the behind the nearest boulder:**

 **"Now."** **His four brothers jumped out from their hiding places. Krios had disguised himself as a bush. Koios had dug a hole for himself and covered it with branches. Hyperion had tucked himself under the couch (it was a large couch), and Iapetus was attempting to look like a tree with his arms out for branches. For some reason, it had worked.**

"Very funny percy" Leo said.

 **The four brothers grabbed Ouranos. Each one took an arm or a leg and they wrestled their dad to the ground, stretching him out spread-eagle.** **Kronos emerged from the shadows. His iron scythe gleamed in the starlight**

 **. "Hello, Father."**

 **"What is the meaning of this?" Ouranos bellowed. "Gaea, tell them to release me!"**

 **"HA!" Gaea rose from her couch. "You gave our children no mercy, my husband, so you deserve no mercy. Besides, who wears a loincloth to a fancy dinner? I am disgusted!"**

 **Ouranos struggled in vain. "How dare you! I am the lord of the cosmos!"**

 **"Not anymore." Kronos raised the scythe.**

 **"Beware! If you do this, uh…what was your name again?"**

"KRISTEN" everyone yelled.

 **"KRONOS!"**

"I MEAN KRONOS" they yelled again.

 **"If you do this, Kronos," said Ouranos, "I will curse you! Someday, your own children will destroy you and take your throne, just as you are doing to me!"**

 **Kronos laughed. "Let them try."**

 **He brought down the scythe.** **It hit Ouranos right in the…well, you know what? I can't even say it. If you're a guy, imagine the most painful place you could possibly be hit.**

All the guys grunted.

 **Yep. That's the place.**

 **Kronos chopped, and Ouranos howled in pain. It was like the most disgusting cheap-budget horror movie you can imagine. Blood was everywhere—except the blood of the gods is golden, and it's called ichor.** "

Good were wearing raincoats" Leo joked.

"And safety glasses" Apollo and Percy said

 **Droplets of it splattered over the rocks; and the stuff was so powerful that later on, when no one was looking, creatures arose from the ichor—three hissing winged demons called the Furies, the spirits of punishment.**

 **They immediately fled into the darkness of Tartarus. Other drops of sky blood fell on fertile soil, where they eventually turned into wild but gentler creatures called nymphs and satyrs.**

 **Most of the blood just splattered everything. Seriously, those stains were never going to come out of Kronos's shirt.**

 **"Well done, brothers!" Kronos grinned ear to ear, his scythe dripping gold.** **Iapetus got sick on the spot. The others laughed and patted each other on the back.**

 **"Oh, my children!" Gaea said. "I am so proud! Cookies and punch for everyone!"**

everyone laughed.

 **Before the celebration, Kronos gathered up the remains of his father in the tablecloth. Maybe because he resented his eldest brother, Oceanus. for not helping with the murder, Kronos toted the stuff to the sea and tossed it in. The blood mixed with the salty water, and…well, you'll see what came from that later.**

 **Now you're going to ask, Okay, so if the sky was killed, why do I look up and still see the sky?** **Answer: I dunno.**

"Typical" Athena cut her self off making Poseidon glare at her.

"Shut it owlhead."

"Kelp for brains"

"Owl eyes"

 **My guess is that Kronos killed Ouranos's physical form, so the sky god could no longer appear on the earth and claim kingship. They basically exiled him into the air. So he's not dead, exactly; but now he can't do anything but be the harmless dome over the world.**

"Huh"

 **Anyway, Kronos returned to the valley, and all the Titans had a party.** **Gaea named Kronos lord of the universe. She made him a cool one-of-a-kind collector's edition golden crown and everything.**

 **Kronos kept his promise and gave his four helpful brothers control over the four corners of the earth. Iapetus became the Titan of the west. Hyperion got the east. Koios took the north, and Krios got the south.** **That night, Kronos lifted his glass of nectar, which was the immortals' favorite drink. He tried for a confident smile, since kings should always look confident, though truthfully he was already starting to worry about Ouranos's curse—that someday Kronos's own children would depose him.** **In spite of that, he yelled, "My siblings, a toast! We have begun a Golden Age!"**

"Yayy!" everyone sounded sarcastic.

 **And if you like lots of lying, stealing, backstabbing, and cannibalism, then read on, because it definitely was a Golden Age for all that.**

"That's the end of the chapter everyone" Athena yelled out.

"Finally!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw do we have to read now?" Leo whined "Im hungry. Like really hungry"

"Stop complaining some people dont have food at all" Piper glared at him.

"But im not one of them" Piper just hit him upside the head.

Annabeth and Reyna gave each other a look "Look Leo when we finish this chapter" Annabeth started.

"We'll all have something to eat" Reyna continued.

"Like anything, anything?" Percy pouted.

"Even cake?" Frank continued.

"And cool aid?" Dakota came out of no where.

"You're pushing it" All the girls chorused.

The boys all went dead quiet. Dont mess with angry girls.

Hestia gently took the book out off Athena's hands I'll read.

 **THE GOLDEN AGE OF** **CANNIBALISM** "Weirdo" Everyone muttered making percy blush.

 **A T FIRST, KRONOS WASN'T SO BAD.**

"Almost fooled me" the eldest 5 gods grumbled

. **He had to work his way up to being a complete slime bucket.**

A few chuckles and snorts were heard.

 **He released the Elder Cyclopes and the Hundred-Handed Ones from Tartarus, which made Gaea happy. The monstrous guys turned out to be useful, too. They had spent all their time in the abyss learning how to forge metal and build with stone**

"With out them there would be no Olympus" Hestia smiled.

 **(I guess that's pretty much all there was to do), so in gratitude for their freedom, they constructed a massive palace for Kronos on top of Mount Othrys, which back then was the tallest mountain in Greece.**

"Thanks by the way" Zues muttered sarcastically.

 **The palace was made from void-black marble.**

"Black is bae" Thalia said wistfully.

"The best color ever" Nico agreed

 **Towering columns and vast halls gleamed in the light of magical torches. Kronos's throne was carved from a solid block of obsidian, inlaid with gold and diamonds—which sounds impressive, but probably wasn't very comfortable. That didn't matter to Kronos. He could sit there all day, surveying the entire world below him, cackling evilly, "Mine! All mine!"**

"Oh like what Zeus does" Poseidon said seriously.

"I dont do that!"

 **His five Titan brothers and six Titan sisters didn't argue with him. They had pretty much staked out their favorite territories already—and besides, after seeing Kronos wield that scythe, they didn't want to get on his bad side.**

"Yep that blade kills" Percy grumbled rubbing his arm

. **In addition to being king of the cosmos, Kronos became the Titan of time.**

"Cool"

 **He couldn't pop around the time stream like Doctor Who or anything, but he could occasionally make time slow down or speed up.**

"Yeah i change mind" Hazel finished.

 **Whenever you're in an incredibly boring lecture that seems to take forever, blame Kronos. Or when your weekend is way too short, that's Kronos's fault, too.**

"We need our revenge!"

"I always knew he was just rubbing that in our faces"

 **He was especially interested in the destructive power of time. Being immortal, he couldn't believe what a few short years could do to a mortal life. Just for kicks, he used to travel around the world, fast-forwarding the lives of trees, plants, and animals so he could watch them wither and die.**

"Uhm okay" This is why Pipers an vegetarian.

 **He never got tired of that.**

"Freaking phsycopath" piper grunted.

 **As for his brothers, the four who helped with the murder of Ouranos were given the four corners of the earth—which is weird, since the Greeks thought the world was a big flat circle like a shield, so it didn't really have corners, but whatever.**

"Seriously Perce?" Jason laughed.

"Its time you know the real Percy Achilles Jackson brother dear" Thalia said seriously.

"He really does have seaweed for brains or kelp as me and Thalia like to put it" Nico snickered.

"Thalia and I" Annabeth corrected.

"Whatever" Annabeth just glared at him.

 **Krios was the Titan of the south. He took the ram for his symbol, since the ram constellation rose in the southern sky. His navy blue armor was dotted with stars. Ram's horns jutted from his helmet. Krios was the dark, silent type. He would stand down there at the southern edge of world, watching the constellations and thinking deep thoughts—or maybe he was just thinking he should have requested a more exciting job.**

"Very exciting" Jason muttered.

 **Koios, the Titan of the north, lived at the opposite end of the world**

 **"** Obviously" everyone said.

 **(obviously)**

"Everyone snorted.

 **. He was sometimes called Polus, because he controlled the northern pole. This was way before Santa Claus moved in.**

"If Santa claus was there he probably would've killed him" Leo said.

"I'm so glad santa claus is alright" Frank agreed placing a hand on his heart.

The romans didn't know if he was joking. Leo was believable cause his Leo but Frank? His praetor.

 **Koios was also the first Titan to have the gift of prophecy.**

"Like me" Apolo

 **In fact, Koios literally means question. He could ask questions of the sky, and sometimes the sky would whisper answers. Creepy?**

"Yes"

 **Yes.**

Everyone frowned, they think like Percy.

 **I don't know if he was communing with the spirit of Ouranos or what, but his glimpses of the future were so useful that other Titans started asking him burning questions like: What's the weather going to be on Saturday?**

"It's going to be quite hot actually" Apollo answered "Thanks to me"

 **Is Kronos going to kill me today?**

"Nah his in Taturas" Apollo waved it off.

 **What should I wear to Rhea's dance?**

"A dark blu-"

"Shut up Apollo! Everyone yelled

 **That kind of thing. Eventually Koios would pass down the gift of prophecy to his children.**

 **Hyperion, Titan of the east, was the flashiest of the four.**

Everyone smiled trying not to laugh at how percy puts things.

 **Since the light of day came from the east every morning, he called himself the Lord of Light. Behind his back, everybody else called him Kronos Lite, because he did whatever Kronos told him, and was basically like Kronos with half the calories and none of the taste.**

"What?"

"Percy your a weirdo" reyna gave him a look "How were you praetor?"

"Just for a day!"

 **Anyway, he wore blazing golden armor and was known to burst into flames at random moments, which made him fun at parties.**

"He sounds awesome" Hermes said "Will like to party with him some day"

"Aaaand make s'mores" Travis added.

 **His counterpart, Iapetus, was more laid-back, being the Titan of the west.**

"His a good friend" Annabeth looked opposite of her, her eyes a little misty. Percy gave her a side hug.

 **A good sunset always makes you want to kick back and chill.**

"Totally" Everyone agreed.

 **Despite that, you didn't want to get this guy mad at you. He was an excellent fighter who knew how to use a spear. Iapetus literally means the Piercer, and I'm pretty sure he didn't get that name by doing ear-piercings at the mall.**

"I was actually thinking of doing an ear piercing" Thalia said out of the blue.

"I done a belly piercing once, I had to remove it though since it kept getting caught with my pants" Katie said.

While everyone looked at her in shock. Since when did she have a belly piercing?

 **As for the last brother, Oceanus, he took charge of the outer waters that circled the world. That's how the big expanses of water bordering the earth came to be called oceans. It could have been worse.**

"How?" Poseidon asked.

 **If Iapetus had taken over the waters, today we'd be talking about the Atlantic Iapet and sailing the iapet blue, and that just doesn't have the same ring to it.**

"That's actually true my son"

 **Now, before I turn to the six lady Titans, let me get some nasty business out of the way.** **See, eventually theguy Titans started thinking, Hey, Dad had Gaea for a wife. Who are we going to have for wives?**

"Women" Nico joked.

 **Then they looked at the lady Titans and thought, Hmm…** **I know. You're screaming, GROSS!**

The Aphrodite cabin blushed.

 **The brothers wanted to marry their own sisters?!**

"EWW!"

 **Yeah. I find that pretty disgusting myself, but here's the thing: Titans didn't see family relationships the same way we do.**

 **First off, like I said before, the rules of behaviour were a lot looser back then. Also, there weren't many choices when it came to marriage partners.**

"They were the only ones" Leo agreed.

"I cant believe you're actually considering that" Nyssa made a face at Leo.

 **You couldn't simply log into and find your perfect soul mate.**

 **Most important, immortals are just different from humans. They live forever, more or less. They have cool powers.**

"Idiot" Annabeth laughed.

 **They have ichor instead of blood and DNA, so they aren't concerned about bloodlines not mixing well. Because of that, they don't see the whole brother-sister thing in the same way.**

"We already know that"

 **You and the girl you like might have been born of the same mom, but once you grew up and you were both adults, you wouldn't necessarily think of her as your sister anymore.** **That's my theory.**

"Maybe" everyone agreed

 **Or maybe the Titans were all just freaks.**

"That makes more sense" everyone laughed and agreed.

 **I'll let you decide.** **Anyway, not all the brothers married all the sisters, but here's the rundown.** **The oldest girl was Theia. If you wanted her attention, all you had to do was wave something shiny in her face.**

"She take my money" Leo sung

"I aint saying she a gold digger" Connor sung

"Well im in need" Travis continued.

"SHUT UP!"

 **She loved sparkly things and bright scenic views. Every morning she would dance with happiness when daylight returned. She would climb mountains just so she could see for miles around. She would even delve underground and bring out precious gems, using her magic powers to make them gleam and sparkle.**

"She's weird"

 **Theia is the one who gave gold its luster and made diamonds glitter.** **She became the Titan of clear sight. Because she was all about bright and glittery, she ended up marrying Hyperion, the lord of light.**

"I ship them!" the Aphrodite and Venus children squealed minus Piper who just rolled her eyes.

 **As you can imagine, they got along great, though how they got any sleep with Hyperion glowing all night and Theia giggling, "Shiny! Shiny!" I don't know.**

Nico looked at Percy " I'm actually worried for your mental health"

"Oh shut up death breath"

"Kelp head"

"Skeleton head"

"Coral brains"

"Barbie"

"Fish lip- wait what?" Nico gasped "You did not just go there"

"I did, what you gonna do about it Di Angelo" Percy urged.

"Kick your ass Jackson" Nico retorted,

"Language Nico!"

 **Her sister Themis? Totally different. She was quiet and thoughtful and never tried to draw attention to herself, always wearing a simple white shawl over her hair. She realized from an early age that she had a natural sense of right and wrong.**

"She should've known that Kronos in control was wrong then" Athena smugly stated.

 **She understood what was fair and what wasn't. Whenever she was in doubt, she claimed that she could draw wisdom straight from the earth.**

"Could she though?" Hazel asked.

Everyone shrugged.

 **I don't think she meant from Gaea, though, because Gaea wasn't really hung up on right and wrong.** **Anyway, Themis had a good reputation among her brothers and sisters. She could mediate even the worst arguments. She became the Titan of natural law and fairness.**

"She sound fair enough" Apollo joked.

 **She didn't marry any of her six brothers, which just proves how wise she was.**

Athena glared menacingly at Percy. "Annie your my human shield" He whispered pulling her in front of him.

 **Third sister: Tethys, and I promise this is the last "T" name for the girls, because even I'm getting confused.**

"Your always confused." Artemis said.

 **She loved rivers, springs, and fresh running water of any kind. She was very kind, always offering her siblings something to drink, though the others got tired of hearing that the average Titan needs twenty-four large glasses of water a day to stay hydrated.**

"Sounds like my son" Apollo muttered.

 **At any rate, Tethys thought of herself as the nursemaid for the whole world, since all living things need to drink. She ended up marrying Oceanus, which was kind of a no-brainer. "Hey, you like water? I like water too! We should totally go out!"**

"Okay that's just wrong Percy" Poseidon laughed.

 **Phoebe, the fourth sister, lived right in the geographic center of the world, which for the Greeks meant the Oracle of Delphi—a sacred spring where you could sometimes hear whispers of the future if you knew how to listen. The Greeks called this place the omphalos, literally the belly button of the earth,**

"Um ew" Drew gagged.

 **though they never specified whether it was an innie or an outie.**

"Percy-" Jason was cut off by Leo

"We totally need to find that out!"

 **Phoebe was one of the first people to figure out how to hear the voices of Delphi, but she wasn't a gloomy, mysterious sort of fortune-teller. Her name meant bright, and she always looked on the positive side of things. Her prophecies tended to be like fortune cookies—only good stuff.**

"I wish it was like that now" Rachel grumbled.

 **Which was fine, I guess, if you only wanted to hear good news, but not so great if you had a serious problem. Like if you were going to die tomorrow, Phoebe might just tell you, "Oh, um, I foresee that you won't have to worry about your math test next week!"** **Phoebe ended up marrying Koios, the northern dude, because he also had-**

A bright light erupted in the middle of the arena and you wont believe what happened


	4. Chapter 4

When the light died down there a group of four people stood but not just any people, those who has died in the past. Bianca, Zoë, Castor, Lee. They all looked a little queasy from flashing here but they didn't seem confused.

Percy looked to Zoë's arm where five books were held, Bianca's where another five then castor he was holding another book.

Nico was the first one to break out of shock."Bianca?"

Said girl looked over at him and gave him a watery smile "Nico?" She dropped the books to the floor and ran over to him.

Zoe was being reunited the Hunters and Artemis, Castor with his brother and Dinosyious and Lee with Apollo and his siblings.

Percy and Annabeth greeted them all one by one. Annabeth thanking both Zoë and Bianca for helping her be saved in Mount Othrys then hugging them. It really shocked the two girls.

Zoë cleared her throat "The fates have sent us here to read the book your currently reading right now. Afterwards we would read the PJO series." She started to name the books one be one "Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, The sea of monsters, The Titans Curse, The Battle of the Labrynith and The Last Olympians"

Bianca stepped foward "The books that i have are called, The Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune, The Mark of Athena, The House Of Hades and The Blood Of Olympus"

"I have the...Demigod Files" Castor said.

"We are to read them after this book" Lee said pointing to the book in Hestia's hand.

Everyone nodded "Very well, lets continue. Hestia." Zues thundered. He was very dramatic.

Hestia cleared her throat.

" **He also had the gift of prophecy. Unfortunately, they only saw each other once in a while since they lived very far apart.**

"Long distance relationships dont work" Aphrodite pouted.

Piper shrugged "It worked for them."

 **Bonus fact: much later, Phoebe's grandson, a guy named Apollo,**

"Hey that's me!" Yeah its kind of obvious who yelled that out

 **took over the Oracle. Because he inherited her powers, Apollo was sometimes called Phoebus Apollo.**

"Still am" Apollo said smugly "Im that amazing"

"Egotistical moron" Artemis grumbled.

 **Titan sister five was Mnemosyne**

"How did you spell that correctly" Bianca asked looking at Percy.

"I don't think i did" Percy shrugged

. **—and, man, with my dyslexia I had to spell check that name about twenty times, and it's probably still wrong.**

"See" Percy gestured to the box.

 **Pretty sure it's pronounced NEMO-sign.**

Everyone started to test that out.

"FUN FACT!" Leo yelled "When you say touch your lips don't touch but when you say separate it does touch"

"Saying right and left, the lips move different ways"Piper added.

Annabeth looked at them "How do you know that?"

Leo and Piper looked at each other "Instagram helps"

 **Anyway, Mnemosyne was born with a photographic memory long before anyone knew what a photograph was. Seriously, she remembered everything—her sisters' birthdays, her homework, putting out the garbage, feeding the cats**

"That's actually awesome" Jason said.

 **In some ways, that was good. She kept the family records and never ever forgot anything. But in some ways, having her around was a drag, because she would never let you forget anything.**

"Ha. You owe me five bucks from April 15th at 12:45pm when i bought you that hot dog and soda" Lee joked.

 **That embarrassing thing you did when you were eight years old? Yep, she remembered.**

"Ahhh that would've been so useful" Jason grinned.

 **That promise you made three years ago that you would pay her back that loan? She remembered.**

"Nemo- sign knows all!" Percy yelled.

 **What was worse, Mnemosyne expected everybody else to have a good memory too. Just to be helpful, she invented letters and writings so the rest of us poor schmucks who didn't have perfect recall could keep permanent records of everything.**

"LMAO" Leo yelled. Everyone just ignored him, he needs help.

 **She became the Titan of memory, especially rote memorization. Next time you have to study for a spelling test or memorize the capitals of all fifty states for no apparent reason, thank Mnemosyne.**

"Thanks." Castor grinned sarcastically.

 **That kind of assignment was totally her idea. None of her fellow Titans wanted to marry her. Go figure.**

"I dont know why thats bad. Being single is good" Artemis frowned. Zoe agreed with her.

Though the girls laughed quietly. Yeah no.

 **Finally there was sister number six: Rhea. Poor Rhea.**

"Poor mother" Demeter shook her head "Father didn't eat enough cerial"

 **She was the sweetest and most beautiful of the lady Titans, which of course meant she had the worst luck and the hardest life.**

"Being beautiful is a curse" Aphrodite flipped her hair over her shoulders making everyone roll their eyes.

 **Her name either means flow or ease. Both definitions fit. She always went with the flow, and she totally put people at ease.**

Everyone snorted.

 **She would wander the valleys of the earth, visiting her brothers and sisters, talking to the nymphs and satyrs who had sprung from the blood of Ouranos. She loved animals, too. Her favorite was the lion. If you see pictures of Rhea, she almost always has a couple of lions with her, which made it very safe for her to walk around, even in the worst neighborhoods.**

 **"** Ignore him, he grew up in New York" Annabeth said to snickering campers.

"No but seriously what if she was mugged or something?" Percy asked.

Annabeth rolled her grey eyes and hit him upside the head.

 **Rhea became the Titan of motherhood. She adored babies and always helped her sisters during their deliveries. Eventually she would earn the title the Great Mother when she had kids of her own.**

"Huh the best mother goes to us" Poseidon yelled childishly.

Him and Hades high fived.

"WRONG!" Percy yelled "The best mother is my mother Sally of course"

Poseidon chuckled and agreed cause he still has a soft spot for Sally while Zeus and Hades mocked gasped. "No!"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SHUT UP FOR HADES SAKE" Athena yelled throwing a death glare at her father, uncle and cousin.

 **Unfortunately, she had to get married before any of that happened, which is how all the trouble started….** **Oh, but everything was so great! What could possibly go wrong?** **That's what the Earth Mother Gaea thought. She was so pleased to see her kids in charge of the world,**

"Those proud mother moments" Leo snorted but he looked saddened.

 **she decided to sink back down into the earth for a while and just be, well…the earth.**

"She's so down to...earth" Hazel smirked, Leo's rubbing off on her.

"No comment" Reyna grinned.

 **She'd been through a lot. She'd had eighteen kids. She deserved a rest.**

"Totally" Drew screeched "Kids are horrible"

 **She was sure Kronos would take care of things and be a good king forever and ever. (Yeah, right.) So she lay down for a quick nap, which in geological terms meant a few millennia.** **Meanwhile, the Titans started having kids of their own, who were second-generation Titans. Oceanus and Tethys, Mr. Mrs. Water,**

"What the actual f-" a glare shut Jason up.

 **had a daughter named Klymene, who became the Titan goddess of fame.**

"So its true I',m blessed by her then?" Leo smugly stated.

 **I'm guessing she was into fame because she grew up at the bottom of the ocean where nothing ever happened. She was all about gossip and reading the tabloids and catching up on the latest Hollywood news…or she would've been, if Hollywood existed.**

"It does" Everyone deadpanned.

"Back then!"

 **Like a lot of folks who are obsessed with fame, she headed west. She ended up falling for the Titan of the west, Iapetus.** **I know, he was technically her uncle. Disgusting. But like I said before, the Titans were different. My advice is not to think about it too much.** **Anyway, Iapetus and Klymene had a son named Atlas, who turned out to be an excellent fighter,**

"True"

 **and also kind of a jerk.**

"He is" everyone who met him said. More specifically the surviving quest members.

 **When he grew up, he became Kronos's right-hand man and main enforcer.**

"And wing man" Hades said

"Really?"

"No"

 **Next, Iapetus and Klymene had a son named Prometheus, who was almost as clever as Kronos. According to some legends, Prometheus invented a minor life form you may have heard of—humans. One day he was just messing around at the riverbank, building stuff out of wet clay, when he sculpted a couple of funny-looking figures similar to Titans, only much smaller and easier to smash.**

"Fun" Frank frowned.

 **Maybe some blood of** **Ouranos got into the clay, or maybe Prometheus breathed life into the figures on purpose—I don't know. But the clay creatures came to life and became the first two humans.** **Did Prometheus get a medal for that?**

"He deserves it. Cause look who was created" Leo gestured at him self

"Trash?" Piper joked.

"No!"

"Oh that's right, your garbage" Jason continued, let's just say that Leo's face was priceless.

 **Nah. The Titans looked on humans the way we might look on gerbils. Some Titans thought humans were kind of cute, though they died awfully quick and didn't really serve any purpose.**

"Probably cause your immortal"

 **Other Titans thought they were repulsive rodents.**

"In this generation many are" Clarisse looked at Drew.

 **Some Titans didn't pay them any attention at all. As for the humans, they mostly just cowered in their caves and scurried around trying not to get stepped on.** **The Titans kept having more baby Titans. I won't mention all of them or we'll be here for as long as Gaea napped,**

Everyone laughed silently.

 **but Koios and Phoebe, the prophecy couple, had a girl named Leto, who decided she wanted to be the Titan protector of the young. She was the world's first babysitter.**

"Mum" both Apollo an Artemis smiled. They missed her dearly.

 **All the dad and mom Titans were really happy to see her.** **Hyperion and Theia, Mr. Mrs. Shiny, had twins named Helios and Selene, who were in charge of the sun and the moon. Makes sense, right?**

Everyone agreed.

 **You can't get much shinier than the sun and the moon.** **Helios would drive the chariot of the sun across the sky every day, even though it got terrible mileage. Helios thought he looked pretty hot, and he had an annoying habit of calling the sun his "chick magnet."**

"Like Apollo then?" Artemis and Zoe chorused.

 **Selene wasn't quite so flashy. She drove her silver moon chariot across the sky at night and mostly kept to herself, though the one time she did fall in love, it was the saddest story ever.**

"Like the note book!" Aphrodite squealed "And Titanic" ( _A/N I've honestly never watched them)_

 **But that's for later.** **At any rate, one particular Titan wasn't getting married or having kids…namely Kronos, the lord of the universe.**

"That's what they all say"

 **He just sat on his throne in the palace of Mount Othrys and got very, very grumpy watching everyone else have a good time.** **Remember that curse Ouranos warned him about—that someday Kronos's own kids would overthrow him? Kronos couldn't get that out of his head.** **At first he told himself, Well, no biggie. I just won't get married or have kids!**

"Impossible"

 **But it's a pain to be on your own when everyone around you is settling down and starting families.**

"true"


End file.
